The present invention relates to the field of visualization of sensor data. Sensors report readings in real time. Certain applications enable users to visualize these readings or an analysis of these readings in a user interface (UI). A WEB browser is a popular UI platform for presenting these readings. Such browsers and applications typically access data at their own rate and from some data service. Traditionally, such a data service runs queries for the requested data against a relational database or other persistent data store. However, for real-time, low latency applications, such an architecture does not scale well if the data has to be first written into a database and then queried, particularly when there might be multiple writes and queries running simultaneously. Further, the arrival rate of data or analysis results can be completely different from the request rate from the web application.
Thus, there is a need for a new architecture that does not suffer from issues of scalability and data rate differences.